DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application) The goal of the Gene Delivery Core is to provide high quality adenoviral vectors for project investigators. These unique and specific gene delivery vehicles will be custom prepared to include the various genes of interest to project investigators. Utilizing facilities of the Gene Therapy Center of the UNC-CH, the Gene Delivery Core will maintain and distribute a library of recombinant adenovirus (rAd) for investigator-initiated experiments; generate new rAd vectors containing a variety of genes cloned by individual investigators; produce common (reporter Lac Z, GFP, etc.,) vector stocks from viral plaques (rAd); provide consultation on cloning strategies, time considerations, and the general advantages and disadvantages of different gene delivery vectors; and supply investigators with high quality vector preparations. Core personnel will provide expertise on the use, design, and production of viral vectors for project investigators. The staff is also actively involved in the extension of current knowledge to the development of additional vector systems, such as recombinant adeno-associated virus (rAAV) vectors and the Lentiviral vector series, as well as novel targeting mechanisms to enhance cell-specific transduction.